This disclosure relates generally to object tracking systems, and more specifically, to inferring a mobile device of a particular object of interest that has been identified and predicting a location of where the particular object of interest will move at a future time.
Law enforcement officials, public safety officials, or other entities may be continually searching for objects of interest such as people. These people may have, for example, committed serious felonies or have been reported as missing. Whether the searching includes a hot pursuit of such individuals or an extended search, it is important to catch these people as soon as possible for various reasons such as keeping a community safe, helping these people, and/or making the capturing of these people as effortless and accurate as possible.